The Death Of Norman
by Hobgoblin
Summary: This is my first FanFict so i hope you like it. Its about the death of Norman. I would like to hear your reveiws. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters featured in this story belong to me in anyway, I don't own any rights or have any kind of ownership over any of them. I do not make any money from the story's I write or the characters that are not mine. The only characters that belong to me are the un-dead army!  
  
The Death Of Norman.  
  
A normal day at school.  
  
'Beep, beep, beep,' as the alarm goes off Max slowly reaches over, slamming his finger down onto the button on the clock to turn the alarm off. Steadily he sits up in his bed with an almighty stretch. Yawning he looks at the clock which reads seven o'clock, "I hate mornings. Especially school mornings," he quietly says to himself whilst sliding out of the bed. Slowly standing up he rubs his tired eyes, then begins to tiredly walk towards the bathroom.  
  
Roughly ten, fifteen minute pass whilst he's in the bathroom. Suddenly the door opens as Max steps out back into his bedroom, dressed in his normal blue jeans, white t-shirt with the big capital M on it but not forgetting the famous red cap. Grabbing his schoolbag he notices that the clock is now reading seven, thirty, "Ahhh, I'm running late again!" he cries out whilst running out his bedroom door. Quickly he runs down the stairs, then opens the front door closing it behind him, and then begins to run down the road to school.  
  
Five minutes later Max runs through the school doors but he is very late everyone is already in class. Sneakily he runs up to his class, looking in through the window on the door he notice his teacher is not looking in the direction of the classroom door. Quietly Max opens the door then closes it behind him as quietly as possible. Just as he take his first step the teacher begins to talk and shouts across the room whilst turning around "your late again Max. Your in detention for one week!"  
  
"But, but, I, I..." Max stuttered,  
  
"No excuses this time young man. One-weeks detention, don't be late again! Now take your seat the test is about to begin." The teacher says, as cries of disappointment echo around the room from the students. "I knew I forgot to do something over the weekend." Max says to himself.  
  
Quickly the teacher passes out the test papers around the class. Reaching under his desk Max picks up a book from the floor, "heck, there's no harm in some last minute studying." He whispers to himself. Just as max opens the book the teacher grabs it clean out of his hands giving Max an evil look. Max stares straight back at him smiling innocently.  
  
Quietly Max open the test paper, to his amazement in the top write hand corner of the first page is a box with the picture of Virgil pointing to a paragraph write next to him. The paragraph says 'Mighty One. Norman needs you as well as the world. Come at once, the nearest porthole is fifteen steps to the North, twelve steps to the East.' "Boy Virgil couldn't have picked a better time." Max whispers as he grabs a hold of his stomach and began to call out in an agonising cry. "What's wrong now Max?" the teacher calls across the room, as the other students look around at Max. "Sorry to interrupt the test, but I think I'm dieing. May I see the nurse" Max replies still moaning in pain.  
  
"Very well. Make it quick!" the teacher instructs. Max quickly gets up from his desk and quietly walks out of the classroom. Quietly walking down the corridor he begins to count every step. "Ten, eleven, twelve, well this is it!" he says to himself staring at the door to the girl's bathroom. Cautiously he pushes the door open, then walks through as it swings shut behind him. Screams echo back down through the corridor as some girls in the bathroom notice Max, "sorry girls wrong room." he says to girls.  
  
Suddenly his hat begins to glow, with little sparks begin to fly off of it in all directions. The sparks hit against the wall in front of him opening up a porthole, which he then jumps into, then it then closes up behind him faster than the blink of an eye. 


	2. Very big and eerie trouble

Very big and eerie trouble.  
  
Quickly running his feet slam into the ground spraying mud into the air. Out of breath Norman runs behind some rather large rocks, then whilst he leans against them a porthole opens up right in front of him as Max comes flying out landing face first in the mud at his feet. Rapidly the porthole closes and Norman hastily reaches down then pulls Max to his feet. "We are not safe here Mighty One!" Norman says whilst breathing really heavily.  
  
"Norm what's wrong buddy this is the first time I have seen you look so worried not to mention out of breath?" Max replies. Suddenly a wooden arrow cuts straight through the air making a blood turning screaming sound then a load thud as it pierces into a tree behind were Norman and Max are stood.  
  
"We have to get out of here now" Norman shouts grasping his sword tight,  
  
"I'm with you big guy, let's go!" Max replies whilst looking over the top of the rock. All around are trees and rocks not even a sound of birds or other wildlife can be heard. Max cant see anyone or anything in between the tree, then suddenly out of no where the silhouettes of about thirty men appear in the shadows. "We must move fast Mighty One, the sun is going down it will be dark soon!" Norman says.  
  
Suddenly the blood churning screams of arrows flying through the air fill the woods. Razor sharp arrows slam into trees and rebound off of rocks everywhere as they both begin to run through the woods. After about ten minutes of running through the woods they both stop because they are too tired to keep going any further. Swiftly they both look behind them but there is nothing there, no more arrows or dark figures between the trees. Suddenly the sound of a growl sends a shiver down both of their spines. Hastily they turn around to find that they are surround by the dark figures.  
  
Eerily the dark silhouettes walk out of the darkness into the light. Both Max and Norman begin to panic as the figures reveal themselves as to be skeletons and rotting corpses, which for some strange reason seem to still be alive. "They are the un-dead. They cannot die or be hurt because they are dead. Quick climb up that tree. NOW!!" Norman shouts to Max.  
  
"But, I..."Max replies whilst beginning to climb the tree,  
  
"NOW..." Norman shouts. Suddenly a sword swings towards Norman and smashes into his sword with an almighty bang. Then Norman raises his sword then throws an almighty swing at the rotting corps who threw the first swing, Normans sword slices straight through the neck of the corps cutting its head clean off. As soon as the head hits the floor every one of the un-dead army begin to attack Norman. Max looks down from the tree onto the almighty battle and begins to hope that he and Norman gets out of this alive.  
  
Growls, screams along with cries of pain and anger come from the battle. The sounds of metal crashing together is enough to make your body shiver as corpses fall to the ground then get back up to fight again. "Forget it. It's hopeless they keep coming come up here and wait with me!" Max shouts out to Norman. Norman begins to get really tired, slowly he becomes slower and slower. Suddenly begins to fall onto his knees because he is so tired. Norman shouts out to Max "there are too many of them. I am sorry Mighty One but I have failed you." Then suddenly one of the corpses lunges a sword straight into Normans back which rips straight through his flesh, bursting straight out of his chest spraying blood into the crowd of corpses in front of him. "NOOOO..." Max cries out as Norman falls to the floor.  
  
Looking down at Norman's blood soaked body Max begins to cry, then suddenly the un-dead army look up at him. The blood churning scream fills the air again as an arrow digs into the branch that Max is stood on making him fall. As he falls his hat begins to glow again, shooting sparks into the air underneath him opening another porthole. Quickly Max then falls straight into it.  
  
All of a sudden a porthole opens in a park underneath a tree, then Max falls out of it. Carefully Max gets up then sits against the tree and begins to cry again, thinking to himself about all the fun times he had with Norman and how good of a man he was, always putting other people before himself. 


End file.
